This invention relates to a frame arrangement for use in conjunction with a space-dividing wall system formed from upright serially-connected panels and, more specifically, to an improved frame arrangement for a wall panel system which supports a panel assembly and is adapted to support cabling and power distribution equipment.
Commercial buildings typically include large open office areas which are divided into smaller work spaces or workstations by any of a number of panel systems that have been developed therefor. These panel systems typically employ upright space-dividing wall panels which serially connect together through two-panel straight or angled connections, or through suitable three or four-panel connections, to subdivide the office area into a plurality of smaller workstations of desired size and configuration. Such panels are typically less than floor-to-ceiling height, and cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped workstation. These components may include worksurfaces, file cabinets, shelf units and the like which mount directly on and are supported by the wall panels, and may also include freestanding furniture components such as tables, chairs and file cabinets.
In the known panel systems, the individual panel assemblies have a variety of configurations. For example, in some arrangements, the individual panel assemblies are themselves supported directly in load-bearing relationship with a floor by support feet or glides which are mounted on horizontally extending bottom frame members incorporated into the panel assembly. In other arrangements, serially-adjacent panel assemblies are interconnected through intermediate upright support posts or poles which bear the weight of the panels and in turn are maintained in load-bearing engagement with the floor. The present invention is an improved frame arrangement which is particularly suited for use with the latter-mentioned post-type panel arrangements, but may also be utilized with the former arrangement wherein the panel assemblies themselves are directly supported on the floor.
One type of frame arrangement for use with a space-dividing wall system including panel members supported by intermediate upright support posts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,258 (hereinafter xe2x80x9c258xe2x80x9d), which is owned by the same Assignee hereof, and which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The wall system disclosed therein employs both base panels supported by support post sections and one or more extension panel assemblies extending upwardly therefrom. The extension panels are supported vertically above the base panels by a cross member or rail arrangement which extends laterally between a pair of extension posts and is fastened thereto by bolts which cooperate with lugs mounted along the sides of the extension posts. This type of fastening of the cross member to the respective extension posts, however, can complicate the overall assembly process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved frame arrangement for a space-dividing wall system, which frame arrangement is desirable in that it is economical and simple to manufacture, and can be easily and readily assembled into a wall panel system.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.